


Home Movie

by Pevachu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevachu/pseuds/Pevachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small oneshot to vent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is shorter than my usual oneshots, but there wasn't much else to write. I hope you enjoy it anyways.

There was a small knock on the door before it slowly creaked open. Under the blankets Karkat could hear someone clearing their throat. "So." Kankri drawled out, "Are you just going to lie there all day again?" Kankri asked, now leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed. Karkat didn't respond, he only turned on his side away from his brother. "Karkat you can't just lay there, you'll get lethargic and not want to move at all. Just at least get up and do something." Kankri stressed something hoping his brother would heed his advice when he left.

With the door closed and the room empty again Karkat kicked off his blankets and climbed out of bed. He took his phone off his dresser and opened up messages. He had a few unread, all from the same person.

 

It's John. Karkat stared at his messages contemplating a reply. He couldn't bring himself to reply yet so he tossed his phone back on his bed and walked to the bathroom, a shower would help some. Hopefully.

Standing in the shower he leaned against the wall, eyes fluttering as the hot water drummed on his skull. The water barely penetrating his thick black locks. He lifted his hands to break apart the curls so he can wash his hair, even though he knows he won't. He grabbed his soap and put effort into washing himself so at least he doesn't smell. He sat in the shower another minute before turning it off and climbing out. He put the towel over his head and shuffled back to his room. He picked his phone off the bed and decided to finally text John back.

 

Seeing John's reply a smile rose to Karkat's lips and he began to dress himself for John's arrival. He settled on a black band t-shirt and a pair of grey loose jeans. He took the time to sit down at his desk and at least tried to get some coding done, since it's been a few days since he touched his computer. He sent off his most recent version to Sollux to see if it was working well. He heard a knock on his bedroom door again and turned to look who was there. "Yes?" He asked.

"Your friend John is here." Kankri said through the door and then walked away. Karkat stood and opened his door, seeing the lanky dark skinned boy that is John. Karkat took his hand and pulled him into the room and shut the door. "Look, I'm sorry for being so distant, I just.." Karkat paused, anything he would say would just be a horrible excuse. He thought long and hard, but his internal monologue was cut short when he felt John's warmth against him.

"It's okay Karkat I understand completely. We've gone through this before, how about we just lay down and watch a movie, per the norm." John gave Karkat a dorky grin. Karkat weakly returned the grin and walked over to his TV. He turned it on and set up a shared favorite movie. He then climbed onto his bed and waited for John to climb in with him. In a minute John kicked off his shoes and climbed up with Karkat. John wrapped his arms around Karkat again and held him close as the movie started. Karkat wasn't able to stay awake very long in the embrace of his boyfriend; John of course didn't mind. He kissed the top of Karkat's head and let him sleep.

When the movie finished the both were fast asleep, Karkat curled up tightly to John, and John out stretched the length of Karkat's bed. With a few blinks Karkat woke up first. He looked at John reached a hand up to take off his glasses. John woke up to the feeling. "What hey I need those!" Karkat placed the glasses on his nightstand.

"You don't need them that much if we're sleeping." Karkat retorted.

"Yeah but you do realize I'm far sighted so I can't see anything at all. Not even your chubby face."

"Oh shut up." Karkat gently pushed his head against John's chin. John put a hand to Karkat's cheek and used it to guide his way to his boyfriend's lips. Karkat gratefully accepted the kiss and moved his head to the crook of John's neck, the credits of the movie droning on in the background. The two fell back asleep in each other's arms.

~~~  
"It was nice of you to come over, no questions asked." Karkat looked down a little embarrassed.

"Of course Karkat. We don't have to do something big every time we hang out. Days like this are nice, especially when it helps your mental health." John leaned down and kissed Karkat's forehead. "Let's do this again sometime, and maybe watch a better movie too." Karkat pursed his lips and John laughed.

With John gone Karkat went into the kitchen and decided to make something for dinner for him and Kankri to eat while their dad is away.

"You seem to be in a much better mood brother." Kankri sat down at the table in his usual spot. "I guess every time you get in a funk like that we should just invite your boyfriend over." Karkat was shaking his head as he brought the plates over to the table.

"Shut up and eat, Kankri."


End file.
